The invention concerns the line production of cable elements utilizing optical fibres for the transmission of signals.
There have been described for instance in the French Patent Application No. 2 358 666 filed on Dec. 30, 1975, cable elements comprising a central armour of high mechanical strength, on which a grooved core housing the fibres is extruded, the core is surrounded by an envelope formed of one or more layers. In U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 877,872 filed on Feb. 15, 1978, for "Cable incorporating optical fibres" by one of the co-inventors, structural variants of cable elements are disclosed which may also be produced by the process according to the present invention.